Akeno Watanabe
Akeno Watanabe (渡辺 明乃; born November 18, 1982 in Funabashi, Chiba, Japan) is a Japanese actress and voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *A Certain Magical Index (2009) - Sherry Cromwell *A Certain Magical Index II (2010-2011) - Sherry Cromwell *Aria: The Origination (2008) - Albert Pitt, President Maa *Attack on Titan (2013) - Hitch *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2006-2007) - Villetta Nu, Suzaku (Child), Woman (ep6) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008) - Villetta Nu, Alicia Lohmeyer, Suzaku (Child) *Freezing (2011) - Yumi Kim *Guilty Crown (2011-2012) - Gai (Childhood), Miyabi Herikawa *Guin Saga (2009) - Amnelis *Ikkitōsen: Great Guardians (2008) - Ryofu Hōsen *Ikkitōsen: Xtreme Xecutor (2010) - Ryofu Hōsen *Isekai Quartet (2019) - Hamsuke *Isekai Quartet 2 (2020) - Hamsuke (ep1) *Pandora Hearts (2009) - Leo *Psycho-Pass (2012) - Rina Takizaki (ep12) *Soul Eater NOT! (2014) - Liz Thompson *Tokyo Ravens (2014) - Chizuru Tsuchimikado *Witchblade (2006) - Asagi 'Anime Shorts' *A Certain Magical Index-tan (2009) - Sherry Cromwell (ep2) *Freezing (2011) - Yumi Kim *Ikkitōsen: Battle Tour Club: Sexy Cosplay♥Dangerous Jobs♥ (2008-2009) - Ryofu Hōsen 'Movies' *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2012) - Young Rin *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: ExtremeSpeed Genesect: Mewtwo Awakens (2013) - Ice Genesect *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo (2012) - Zuruggu *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Victini and the White Hero: Reshiram (2011) - Zuruggu 'OVA' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Nunnally in Wonderland (2012) - Villetta Nu *Detective Conan: Secret File (2012) - Kenta (ep12) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *Hayate Cross Blade: Ultra Drama CD: Second Stars! Special Training Together! (2011) - Ensū Ju 'Picture Drama' *Aria: The Origination (2008) - Albert Pitt (ep6) Video Games 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Ibis Douglas *Ar tonelico II: The Girls' Metafalica that Echoes to the World (2007) - Reionsetsu Rakura *Aria: The Origination: The Sky Over the Blue Planet (2008) - Albert Pitt *Blue Exorcist: The Chronocyclic Labyrinth (2012) - Young Rin *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Lost Colors (2008) - Villetta Nu *Gintama: Sugoroku (2013) - Mutsu *Ikkitōsen: Eloquent Fist (2008) - Ryofu Hōsen *Ikkitōsen: Shining Dragon (2007) - Ryofu Hōsen *Ikkitōsen: Xross Impact (2010) - Ryofu Hōsen *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Miuccia Miuller *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 4 (2005) - Tayuya *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2 (2004) - Tayuya *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Tayuya *Naruto: Narutimate Storm (2008) - Tayuya *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Tayuya *Senran Kagura: Estival Versus: Selection of Girls (2015) - Hōsen Ryofu *Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash (2017) - Hōsen Ryofu *Tales of Rebirth (2004) - Mao *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Mao *XenobladeX (2015) - Ga Bow 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed III (2012) - Additional Voices *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Tayuya Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (54) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors